


《离婚》

by purewind



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Divorce, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewind/pseuds/purewind
Summary: 同居后的布鲁斯和迪克迎来了七年之痒, 以他们的经历来说，或许是几十年之痒。
Relationships: BruceDick
Kudos: 14





	《离婚》

一、

谁也不清楚他们是怎么走到这一步的。

或许原本就是错的，他们强行变转车道逆向而行，所有的努力和激情在七年婚姻生活后终于耗尽。

同床异梦的人们似乎没有什么勉强把对方留在身边的必要，尤其是像他们这样的人。 在天空泛出浑浊的雾蓝色时，Dick醒了过来。他看见Bruce赤裸着上身躺在床侧，白皙的床单被压下的一道道褶皱透着生命的活力。他的胸膛随着平稳的呼吸规律地起伏，闻起来有一种十分柔和的香味。

他们用的是同样的香皂，Dick却总觉得Bruce比起自己来似乎更加好闻。

"要去工作了?"Bruce的眼睛稍微睁开了些，睡意让他的问话听上去更像是陈述句。

"嗯。"Dick打开自己那一侧的床头灯，朦胧的橙光撑起的一小方光亮驱散了黏稠沉重到令人无法呼吸的自然光，微小，却足以让Dick看见Bruce的半边脸埋进了枕头，濡湿的发梢将米黄色的枕套染上一片深色水渍。

他一定累坏了。

Dick下床取来吹风机，绕到床畔俯身伸手抚上Bruce的侧脸，"Bruce?吹干头发再睡。"

没有任何回答，但Bruce闭着眼坐了起来。

Dick先用手试了试热度和风力大小，调整好距离才开始烘干对方耷拉在额前的湿发。他的手指穿过Bruce的发间，黑白夹杂的发丝显出深灰色。岁月在Bruce身上留下的种种痕迹似乎都让他更具魅力，即便是眼角的鱼尾纹在他脸上看来也如精心雕刻的石塑一样迷人。

到现在Dick还得忍受宴会上向Bruce频送秋波的男男女女们，他们的秘密婚姻甚至没有法律文书的证明。

可Dick从没想过自己会离开Bruce，争吵的时候没有，交换戒指的时候没有，现在也没有。Dick花了大半辈子和Bruce纠缠不休，要是他们分开了会怎样?Dick觉得Bruce会搬出去，或许今天他从警局回家后他就会发现房子被打扫得干干净净，只是Bruce的私人用品都不见了。

也有可能所有的东西都还在，只是吃晚餐的人只剩下Dick自己。

他一个人该怎么吃完Alfred送来的烤鸡?更别提还有昨天剩下的培根意面——那是Bruce做的。Dick开始胡思乱想，Bruce不会干这种悄无声息就不见的事……但显然他的履历簿上关于这方面的记录可不怎么光彩。

减去Bruce的西装和休闲服之后，衣柜里会空出一大块地方，洗漱台也是，房间也是。

Dick考虑过在Bruce离开后领养几只猫，客厅会放上猫爬架而不是双人卧椅，冰箱里的新鲜牛奶会取代前一天的剩菜。 

他真的受够回回打开冰箱门都看见一堆过期食品和快腐烂的水果了。最近几个月他们都太忙，时差颠倒，作息相反，一个人回家正好赶上另一个人出门。忙到没了照顾彼此的时间，只挤得出两分三秒将不能再用的东西丢出家门。

可Dick不喜欢猫，他是亲狗派的，但养一堆狗似乎也不是什么更好的选择。

Bruce发出一声闷哼，Dick移开了吹风机，他的指节几乎变得和Bruce的头发一样烫。

"抱歉，我有点走神。"Dick曲起四指梳理好男人的灰发，躬腰把他们的枕头对调了一下，"睡吧。"

Bruce点点头，躺了回去。

简单的梳洗工作，Dick换好了衣服。他瞟了眼卧室，Bruce依旧在熟睡中，轻微的呼声响起，平稳而安逸。

他还没准备好离开这个男人。Dick戴上自己的警徽(他把配枪留在了警局里，Bruce讨厌自己的视线范围内出现任何枪械——他们陪Damian去游乐园时Bruce都拒绝参与射击游戏)，转动客厅的门把手。如果这是Bruce想要的，他会做好准备。

有时候Dick觉得Bruce在刻意避开他，两人独处时的气氛变得越来越不自然。晨间的温度极低，Dick把围巾系紧了些，等发麻的脸渐渐回暖后他才嗅到一股熟悉的味道。

那来自Bruce惯用的香水味让Dick想起了很多事情，他和Bruce第一次接吻的时候嗅到的就是这个香味。接连苏醒的还有混有Bruce唇舌滋味的姜汁苏打的以及他自己喝下的那杯龙舌兰的味道。

他记起当时的自己懵得不行，把Bruce留在宴会外的长廊上自己跑回了布鲁德海文。

随后发生的一系列混乱事件将他们愈捆愈紧，赌局从来没有赢家。

后来的他们聊过这件事，不再有踌躇和隐瞒，不再有拦腰截断的话语和似是而非的暗示，"我承认，我当时不知道该怎么办。"

Bruce的吻落在Dick的侧颊，嗓音低沉，"你当时应该留下来。"

"为什么？"Dick的右手撩开Bruce的衬衣抚上他宽厚的脊背，指尖掠过一道道凹凸不平的伤疤，"你会怎么做?"

"做我该做的。"Bruce稍微拉开了双方距离好让他们的视线对接，原先湛蓝的双眸如今看来有些混浊，Dick的也一样，如同暴雨前夕的大洋。

两人无声地笑起来，Bruce的舌尖滑过门齿，"This "

他吻上了Dick的唇。

寒风挟着薄雪穿过狭长的小巷打在Dick的脸上，记忆里的温度被席卷一空。Dick把围巾扯下来，他得在没有黑咖啡的情况下保持头脑清醒。

二、  
在Dick离开房间没多久后，Bruce醒了过来，神色平静得不像是刚睡醒的人。

他伸手抚上另一侧床面留下的浅坑，食指的触感微凉，冷得像是从没人在那睡过。尽管堆在他身侧的被单上还能隐约看出人为拉扯的痕迹。

他们是怎么走到今天这一步的?

有些问题即使是世界顶尖的侦探也无法回答。Bruce揉了揉眼睛试图让自己清醒一些，躺在Dick身边的二十分钟是他这八天以来睡眠质量最高的一次。

或许是因为他们本就不是一类人，年龄的差距，看人待物的方式。很久以前就透出了些许端倪，可直到现在他才反应过来要循着乱成一团的毛线揪出问题源头。

他很少会接上Dick的玩笑梗。

他清楚Dick每一位朋友的身世底细，却从没真正的"认识"他们。

他们所谓的约会都在凯夫拉紧身衣下进行，求婚地点在前往阿卡姆的桥面上，有实无名的婚姻。

该死，Bruce闭上双眼，为什么他会觉得这些是Dick想要的?为什么他会觉得这样就够了?

Dick从不会抱怨什么，他有种奇异的天赋能对万事万物抱有热情和乐观的态度，Bruce太习惯于此才没注意到事情发展脱轨的瞬间。

怕惊扰了什么东西一样越来越小心翼翼的关门声。

逐渐减少的玩笑话。

出门前的告别日益简洁，和报告同化。

早安吻变得像件多余的事。

凌晨接到出警任务时，Bruce几乎能感觉带Dick像松了口气一般从床上离开。

事情走到这一步都是他的错，Bruce来到浴室洗了把脸。镜子里的男人不再年轻，一头灰发，皮肤松弛，皱纹在眼角脖颈上肆意撒野。Dick和他不同，时间像是忘了让他变老，模样永远停留在最好的年纪里。

这或许是另一个他们最近不再一块出去的原因，人们总会议论。

Bruce的双手撑在光滑的白瓷洗漱台边缘，无名指上款式简洁的戒指在时光的磨洗下失了光彩，着近看些还能发现不少凹陷划痕。他曾不止一次要求Dick在夜巡的时候把戒指摘下来，马戏团男孩一如既往地拒绝在这方面听从他的指令。

"取下它以免身份暴露?当然。不戴着我的幸运符去打击邪恶?想都别想。"Dick直勾勾地盯着Bruce的同时唇角勾起一个挑逗意味十足的浅笑，他吻了吻戒指，"我可以戴在手套里面。"

Bruce没再强求，他则习惯在出巡时把戒指放进腰带里，左数第三格里的第四分层右侧，紧贴着肾上腺素试剂。

那都是很久以前的事了，Bruce知道假如他现在把戒指取下来的话，无名指指根将浮现出一圈色差明显，略低于附近皮肤的圆环凹迹。他得花上好几十天才能彻底去掉这圈白印。

电话铃声突兀炸起，Bruce从沙发上的西装外套里找到了自己的手机，轻快的男声哼唱的"the daring young man on the …"歌声被Bruce掐断，"忘了带什么吗？"

无须看来电显示他也知道是Dick，自从Dick把他自己的专属铃声设置为这首歌后，Bruce就一直没换过。

八年。

Dick手机里给Bruce的专属铃声经常更换，两人闹矛盾的时候Dick总会把铃声换成Can I get a witness。直到他们和好前，Bruce都得听着那句恼人的"And no I don't say sorry "反反复复地响起。

但Dick用的最久的是"NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!!!"

出乎意料，电话另一头传来陌生的女声。

"Mr.Wayne?"

"是我。"Bruce用两指捏了捏眉心，有种非常不舒服的感觉。

"Mr.Grayson手机里的紧急联系人是您，昏迷前他再三坚持不要通知您，但医院方面有相关规定——"

"他怎么了?"Bruce没时间细尝Dick受伤了也不愿联系他这件事带给他的窒息感，转而快速而生硬地打断了对方的话。

护士被吓了一跳，但很快就调整了过来，她二十年的职业生涯里见过太多人们发现自己至亲之人受伤后的过激反应了，"Mr，Grayson受了枪伤，他……"

电话被挂断了，护士睁大了眼睛，这可是她职业生涯头一遭。

三、

Dick在失去意识之前或多或少的有种Bruce肯定会知道的感觉，当他睁开双眼看见Bruce端坐在床侧时，Dick没有丝毫惊讶。

"通常情况下我会对坐在病床边的人解释一下发生了什么。"Dick试图坐起来，所有的努力被Bruce按在他肩上的挡下后，Dick躺了回去，"介于坐在床边的人是你，我打算跳掉这一步骤。"

街头抢劫，意外走火，Dick依旧制服了歹徒。

Bruce点点头，语气里带上几丝他并没有打算展露出来的愠意，"我一直都希望你能退休。"

"这是个命令还是个建议?"Dick说着，拔高的语调染上一层怒意。

Bruce沉默了几秒，"我很担心你。"

他的声音听起来前所未有的衰老和脆弱，Dick几乎都要觉得做错的人是自己了。这不公平，Dick望进Bruce的双眼，向来波澜不惊的钴蓝色眼眸如今看起来像是雨后柔软的暖流。

好吧，他是Bruce Wayne，这很公平。

沉默在病房里膨胀，Bruce深吸了一口气，似乎在为什么做准备。

他要开口了，他要说了，Dick开始觉得呼吸有些困难，但他十分乐意把这怪罪到供氧机的头上。他知道这一天或早或晚都要来的，Dick在脑海里预演过十几次，"我们太不同了""我以为那行得通可事实并非如此"之类的讲话。

可怕的地方在于Dick没法否认这些，Bruce从来都不喜欢"城市男孩"那套，Dick也在和Bruce一块看歌剧的时候不小心睡着过。

显然，Bruce已经厌倦一个在谢幕后被掌声吵醒的男伴了。

看在上帝的份上他还没做好准备，他太习惯一翻身就能抱住Bruce的夜晚了，就连买东西时思考Bruce需要点什么都成了惯性思维。

"医院给我打电话的时候，我意识到一件事。"Bruce低头看向床单，像是在研究上面的花纹——尽管那是纯白的，"那名护士，她……称呼你为Mr.Grayson."

"Hmmm"Dick迟疑的接话，"因为她不能叫我Mrs.Grayson，所以……"

Bruce的唇角扬起一抹极浅的微笑，"不，不，我在想…"他抬起头，两双蓝眸望向彼此，"你觉得Mr.Wayne-Grayson怎么样?"

Dick没能控制住自己倒抽一口气，有些丢脸，他重复了一次，"Mr.Wayne-Grayson?"这个词如同丝绸般柔滑的从他唇间带着欢欣流出，熟悉的词汇拼接起来听起来无比像是……家。

Bruce轻微地点了点头，从口袋里摸出一份似乎有些年头的文件放到床边，"法律意义上。"

"wow…"Dick不知道该说些什么，他预备的所有话语都是"我明白""没关系""让我自己待会儿"，没有一句符合当下的情景，他头回觉得自己的舌头是个累赘。

"Mr.Richard John Grayson,will you marry me. "Bruce停顿了一下，"Again?"

点头，说愿意，抱住他，再来个深吻。这些在Dick的脑海里闪过，他咽了口唾沫，"这不公平。"

"什么?"

"两次你都赶在我前头求婚了。"

Bruce的眼睛缓缓转了半圈，"所以你的回答还和上次一样吗？"

"什么样的人会对蝙蝠侠说不?"

"或许你可以去问问阿卡姆精神院和黑门监狱里的家伙。"

"你开玩笑的水平变高了。"

“I learn from the best.”

END


End file.
